Class of 1993
Degrassi High School's Class of 1993 'consisted of the following students below. They are a part of the original core cast, but their graduation was not featured on-screen. However, they graduated approximately one year after 'School's Out!. Characters Main Characters *Caitlin Ryan (skipped a grade later) *Susie Rivera (left before graduating) *Kathleen Mead *Melanie Brodie *Arthur Kobalewsky *Yick Yu *Alex Yankou (Probably Valedictorian) *Diana Economopoulos *Maya Goldberg *Joey Jeremiah (held back) *Rick Munro (held back, left before graduating) *Tessa Campanelli (skipped a grade) Supporting Characters ''' *Luke Matthews *Scooter Webster *Bartholomew Bond *Wai Lee *Trudi Owens *Trish Skye Interaction History Relationships *Joey-Caitlin Relationship *Rick-Caitlin Relationship *Alex-Tessa Relationship *Yick-Tessa Relationship *Joey-Tessa Relationship Friendships *Caitlin-Susie Friendship *Melanie-Kathleen Friendship *Diana-Maya Friendship *Kathleen-Maya Friendship *Caitlin-Kathleen Friendship *Caitlin-Melanie Friendship *Caitlin-Maya Friendship *Arthur-Yick Friendship *Arthur-Alex Friendship *Diana-Melanie Friendship *Scooter-Bartholomew Friendship *Dorothy-Tessa Friendship Conflicts *Caitlin-Kathleen Conflict *Rick-Kathleen Conflict Attractions *Yick Yu and Melanie Brodie (Yick to Melanie) *Arthur Kobalewsky and Caitlin Ryan (Arthur to Caitlin) *Dorothy and Yick Yu (Dorothy to Yick) Trivia *They are the first class whose graduation wasn't featured. The second being the Class of 2015. *Arthur Kobalewsky was the first character of the Class of 1993 to be seen. *Because of the Degrassi Junior High/High retcon, this class is actually the Class of 1994. *They graduated when the Class of 2011 was born. *Our Lips Are Sealed (1)''' marks the final appearance of a Class of 1993 graduate, namely Joey, in the Degrassi Franchise. Timeline Degrassi Junior High: Season 1 *Caitlin, Susie, Arthur, Yick, Alex, Kathleen, Melanie and Rick are all introduced *Kathleen and Melanie think they are experimenting with drugs but they actually taking vitamins *Rick is abused by his father *Caitlin questions her sexuality *Rick and Caitlin have a relationship Degrassi Junior High: Season 2 *Maya is introduced *Caitlin is diagnosed with epilepsy *Kathleen's mother is an alcoholic *Susie is sexually harassed by a teacher Degrassi Junior High: Season 3 *Diana is introduced *Joey is held back and joins this grade *Kathleen develops an eating disorder *Caitlin and Joey have a relationship Degrassi High: Season 1 *Tessa skips a grade and joins this class *Arthur crushes on Caitlin *Kathleen has a relationship with an older boy who physically abuses her *Diana starts drinking and smoking in attempt to rebel from her strict family *Caitlin has a relationship with older boy Claude *Caitlin is arrested for criminal damage *Joey is diagnosed with Dysgraphia Degrassi High: Season 2 *Alex and Tessa have a relationship *Kathleen, Melanie, Diana and Maya smoke marijuana together *Tessa cheats on Alex with Yick School's Out! *Joey and Caitlin get engaged. *Joey and Tessa have an affair. *Tessa becomes pregnant and has an abortion. Gallery Myass.jpg|Yick Yu Caitlinryandegrassihigh.jpg|Caitlin Ryan Susie Rivera.jpg|Susie Rivera with her friend Caitlin. Kathleen 220x130 1633.jpg|Kathleen Mead MelanieBrodie.jpg|Melanie Brodie Alex.png|Alex Yankou arthurkay.jpg|Arthur Kobalewsky Diana2.png|Diana Economopoulos Head kyra.jpg|Maya Goldberg 2158.joey jeremiah.jpg|Joey Jeremiah Degrasrick01.jpg|Rick Munro degrassi-yick+arthur.jpg Stage fright caitlin ryan degrassi junior high.png degrassi-kathleen+rick.jpg djh-s1-e5.jpg degrassi-kathleen+melanie.jpg Degrassi-high-cast-pic-2.png Dg7.png Dh1.png Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 2 Category:DH Season 1 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Graduation Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3